No One Left
by EdeaOfEternia
Summary: Bravely Default AU where Edea befriended/sort of dated(?) Jackal a year before being deployed to the Sky Knights. Edea finds herself cast out of the group after Olivia's unfortunate demise, so the marked traitor attempts to seek refuge with Jackal. Unfortunately, things don't work out so well. For more detail on the story behind this, check out my other fic- Different.


Edea was alone again. She didn't have any choice — Agnes could not, and would not believe that she had nothing to do with the Water Vestal's murder. No matter what Edea did or how often she proved herself, and the seeds of distrust had been planted in the Wind Vestal long ago.

She had met them as a traitor from the very beginning, after all.

And so she left in the dead of night, before the Eschalot would make its journey across the sea towards Eisenberg. She didn't bother to say goodbye, didn't leave a note — there was nothing to say. Nothing she could do.

Logic told her to head for Eternia — to plea bewitchment, or even insanity; surely, she could convince _someone_ to trust her again. Alternis, surely, would vouch for her. Right?

At the very least, she could _try_ to repent for her wrongdoings — for her murders — and eventually regain some semblance of a home. If she went to Eternia, there was a chance she could salvage what remained of her old life —

And yet here she was — in Ancheim instead.

"Jackal?" It must have been nearly a year since they last saw each other. He would remember her though, right? After everything they'd gone through…everything they'd done…

She peeked around the corner of the hideout, hesitantly glancing about for any of the thieves he normally hung around with. When she and Tiz and Agnes and Ringabel had come looking around here earlier, she had purposely lead them _away_ from Jackal's hideout. She didn't want to see him as she was — he was too thick-headed to understand her reasons for betraying the Duchy, for sure. And she didn't want to have to fight him; not that she couldn't win, but she just… didn't want to.

They had discovered Khamer's treachery and back-alley dealings with Profiteur anyway, and had even chased off the mercenary, Spellfencer Khint. Everything had tied up neatly in the end, and she didn't have to fight her friend. Even if she _had_ been tempted to go hunting for him on her own.

But that's what she was doing now, wasn't it? _Please be here, you stupid thief._ She was afraid to go back to Eternia. Perhaps…even though the heat made her want to fall upon her own blade, perhaps she could stay here with him? At least for a little while. Maybe. _Please._

"Jackal?"

"Who's there—Blondie?!" He came stomping out to meet whoever had been causing all the noise, but to Edea's relief, recognized her right away. He looked shocked for half a moment, and then grinned, "What're you doing here? Need me to guard your body again?"

"It's be a bodyguard you idiot, and you weren't my —" She couldn't help but laugh, shaking her head and rushing forward to hug him tightly. She didn't even care that he practically jumped upon the sudden contact, probably thinking she was going to attack him — and then just sort of stood there awkwardly. She didn't care. She couldn't. She just needed…_someone._

"W-What are you doing? Did you hit your head or something?" He made no move to pry her off, though, and even hesitantly put his hand on her back. "…You're being weird."

Edea was trying not to cry. She knew if she did, she'd probably scare him away — or he'd never let her forget it. So she swallowed and released him, backing up a step with a look of determination.

"Jackal," she began, "I need —"

"Jackal, get away from her," A low, urgent voice barked from the mouth of the cave — the voice of Ciggma Khint, who had already drawn his blade.

"Chief?" Jackal looked over at him, confused, and Edea whipped around in a panic. "What's wrong? It's just—"

"Khint, please, I can explain —"

"I don't want to hear it," Ciggma cut her off, although his eyes never left Jackal. "Jackal, Edea was among the group that killed Khamer and Profiteur. I suspect she's here to finish the job — _get away from her._"

"W-What?" Jackal's head snapped to face Edea, brows furrowed. "Wait, _you're_ the one who killed old man Tick Tock?! What'd you do that for?!"

No, no, no. This was all wrong — this was going all wrong! She could already see the gears turning in Jackal's head, and was well aware of how he held Ciggma Khint in high regard.

She was going to lose him. She could see it in his eyes.

_No, please._

"I-I was under the Wind Vestal's spell, Jackal! You have to believe me, I'd never—"

"That's a lie and you know it," Khint growled, raising his scimitar to strike. "Everyone in the Caldis region's already spread word that you turned traitor, Edea Lee. Even your father knows by now — and I was there when you fought Khamer and Profiteur. There was no Wind Vestal enchantment; you were of sound mind when you chose to betray the Duchy!"

Jackal looked between Edea and his Chief, obviously torn — and getting frustrated. In his aggravation, he felt that familiar thirst digging at his throat again, and he clutched it with a growl. "A-Ahh, I can't take this bullshit! … Chief! What should I do?"

"Jackal—" Edea reached out instinctively to touch his arm, pleading, but she had to draw back as a flicker of fire was sent her way.

"I told you, Jackal. Stay away from her. She probably planned to kill you, too." As far as Ciggma Khint was concerned, Jackal was the son he never had — he would _not_ allow Edea Lee to murder him, too. Khamer and Profiteur's deaths were unfortunate for his wallet, but she would _not_ harm Jackal. Especially not using their previous friendship to manipulate him.

"W-Wha?!" The thief now looked at her, even more confused than ever — and his frustration was mounting because of it.

"Jackal, please — yes, I did betray the Duchy — " Jackal could tell when she was lying. So now her only option was honesty. "But I have my reasons! I swear to you, I was only doing what I thought was right!"

Jackal shook his head, taking a step back from her. Away from her. "All that stuff you went on about how Eternia was so great — and you betrayed them? I—I don't understand —"

"I'll explain," Edea insisted. "I promise you, I'll explain—"

"_Jackal._" Khint's voice became a low growl again — an order, and the thief glanced at him once before retreating to his side.

_No — please —_He was her last chance. Her only hope. She knew already that the Duchy would not accept her back. Being with Jackal was the only —

"I understand if you don't want to join me, Jackal," Khint said quietly to the boy who now stood anxiously at his side, blade still poised. "But she needs to pay for her treason." And hopefully calling in the bounty on her head would make up for the wages he'd never receive from the merchant or the time mage.

Jackal stood there, staring at Edea for what felt like forever. Then he shook his head slowly, and pulled out the daggers he kept on his belt.

"… No, Chief," he said quietly, his voice strangely hoarse. "I'm sticking with you. If she killed Tick Tock and Profiteur — well." If she was capable of doing them in, she might even use some tricks to hurt the chief. And even though he didn't want to, he trusted the Chief's words. It didn't make any sense, and he'd hate himself for it later — but he wasn't thinking straight, and the damned thirst… !

_He…_ Edea stared wide-eyed at Jackal — the boy she had quietly accepted and tucked away her feelings for a year ago, the boy who she still sort of…really did…! _He doesn't believe me._

Swallowing her tears, Edea shut her eyes and drew Ise-no-Kami from its sheathe. She wouldn't survive this fight. She didn't want to.

_There's no one left for me anymore._


End file.
